Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) is a technology in which a telecommunications network operator uses commodity hardware such as x86 and a virtualization technology to perform software processing of many functions, and implements some network functions in a standard high-volume server, a switch, and a storage device, so as to reduce high device costs of a network. Various existing network devices, such as a firewall, a router, a broadband remote access server (BRAS), and a Carrier Grade Network Address Translation (CG-NAT) device, may be virtualized by using the NFV technology.
When a control and management device of a virtualized network function (VNF) in a conventional NFV architecture, such as an NFV orchestrator (NFVO) or a VNF manager (VNFM), implements a VNF, deployment information of the VNF needs to be obtained. The deployment information includes the following several parameters: information about at least one virtualization deployment unit (VDU) included in the VNF, a virtual link, a connection port, dependency, a deployment manner, and a relationship between deployment locations of the VDUs (affinity/anti-affinity). The VDU is configured to describe a resource requirement of a virtual machine (VM) or a virtual container.
In an existing process of establishing a VNF, a resource scheduling manner is relatively simple, and a resource cannot be scheduled based on a plurality of factors.